Relentless
by Stolideux
Summary: Massive AU. At 17 years old my life was cut short. Just when I thought I'm getting my well deserve Rest in Peace after my hectic life as the Wizarding world's saviour, Death herself has other ideas. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Wohoo look who's back. ME. And I brought you another Avenger x HP crossover fic. But this time it's a BIG AU! I know, I know I should update Love the Pain Away. I'm trying (really) but I got a bad case of writer's block for the next chapter. And I need a little bit more time to flush the block away and iron out the next chapter. So while you wait for LTPA, here's a new story from me. I hope you all like this.

Warning (s): Massive AU! Deviates from both MCU and HP universe  
Fem!Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own MARVEL nor Harry Potter they belong to their respective owners. I make no profit in writing this story.

This is a work of Fanfiction.

* * *

Relentless: Prologue Chapter

* * *

AT 17 YEARS old, I never expected for my life to be cut short. Make no mistake, I've always known that I'm not going to have a long life. Especially with what kind of life I was living at the moment. But all my life, I've always dreamed of a normal life for myself. It was a wishful thinking but I still dreamt about it. A normal family, friends, attend a good school, get a decent and good paying job and settle down- all of that. A NORMAL life. But like what they always say; _you can't have everything—_ especially if Fate is a bitch and you're me.

I lost my parents at the tender age of one, got stuck with my horrible relatives and slave away my childhood catering to their whims. So, no normal family. When I reached my eleventh year of existence, I received this letter saying that I'm supposed to attend this school of magic. Turns out, I'm a witch. At that point of my life I realized that I'm not getting that normal life that I wanted. There's nothing normal with my life or my name is not Briar Rosabelle Potter.

And just when I thought that I can have a not so normal life within this secret society of magic as a witch, I found out that I'm famous and a psychopath and his followers are out to get me. Who was not really dead after his stunt with one year old me. And now I'm expected to defeat him once again and save the wizarding world who are fickle as heck. One day I'm their saviour and the next I'm the next Dark Lady. Oh well that's my life in a nutshell.

And now it all leads down to this. Here I am staring at the brilliant night skies, my back laid on the stone cold pavement. I've never felt more at peace. Given that I literally can't feel anything but I'm at peace. No more burning pain, misery and finally the war is over. I blinked my eyes as I focused on the twinkling stars above that reminded me of my former headmaster's eyes as the desperate voices of my friends called out my name echoed in my ears. It's funny how the same spell that I survived from is the same spell that inevitably cut my life short. Yes, I know I'm dying I was hit my an Avada Kedavra though I'm not sure who casted it. What I'm sure is that Voldemort is in the same state as I am. What I'm midly confused about is why I'm still somewhat coherent. Avada Kedavra delivers a quick death and I'm still on the process of dying. Hmm…

Finally I felt myself drew a deep shuddering breath—my last one. One more look at the once majestic castle—Hogwarts that I will always call 'home', one last look at the people who I consider my family. And I closed my eyes, I welcomed the inevitable.

…

…

…

 _"Not so fast, Briar Rosabelle Potter."_

My eyes snapped open and my body bolted upright at the rasping voice above my head.

I turned around only to see a familiar interior of King's Cross Station, the same station that I've visited not too long ago. "I'm still not dead?" I asked myself, confused at my predicament. I stood up from the white floor and wandered around. There's nothing different from my last visit, the train is still there and the bench where Dumbledore and I sat on is still there.

'What's happening?'

Then I heard the voice again.

"Oh you're very much dead, Mistress…"

I turned around again and saw a woman—a gorgeous woman dressed in a fine dress of black and emerald.

"W-What do you mean by Mistress?" I asked warily. A whole year of playing cat and mouse with a homicidal dark lord did nothing for my overwhelming paranoia.

The woman smiled eerily as she glides closer to me. By instinct, I tried to move away but found myself stuck in my place. The woman raised her arm revealing a skeletal hand and ran it softly down to the side of my face. I resisted the urge to cringe.

"Briar Rosabelle Potter, descendant of dear Ignotus Peverell, the only mortal who managed to gather Death's three mythical artifact and bring them together." She crooned, she pats my cheek gently. "The moment you held all the Hallows together, you, Briar Rose have rightfully gained the title as the Mistress of _Death."_

My eyes widened in disbelief. "Then that means…you're Death?"

The woman smiled once again, but this time it was more human like than the previous ones. "I am _Hela Lokisdottir_ , goddess of Death, ruler of Nieffleheim, personification of _Death_ itself whatever you mortals like to call me at you service…Mistress."

…

* * *

It took me a little while to comprehend what Hela has just revealed, it's not every day you die and meet Death face to face and then have the title of Master of Death thrown in your face. That's something I could die without, thank you very much.

"So… What's going to happen to me now? I'm dead, you said so yourself."

"And that's a reality that I never intended to happen."

"Huh?"

Death let go of my hand and glided again around the station. "You are not meant to die today Briar Rose. You still have a long life ahead of you. A bright future. And yet Fate deemed it otherwise and exploited you momentary vulnerability-."

I blinked. I have no idea what Hela was talking about. Fate? Vulnerability? "Uhm…"

"—And your death is something that I cannot allow…So I made a deal with Fate." She continued and again I found myself unable to move. I suddenly got this bad feeling tugging at my gut.

"What do you mean deal? I don't understand."

Death flashed me a mysterious smirk and leaned closer to me. "You don't have to. You won't even remember much about your previous life anyway."

"WHAT?"

"You will be reborn into another world. A world similar yet different from this." Her skeletal hands gestured around and she leveled me with a deep soul searching gaze. I was caught of guard when Death suddenly pushed me and everything turned into darkness.

Before I was engulfed by darkness I heard Hela whisper. "I'll see you soon Mistress… Good Luck."

From the darkness that surrounded me, different colors suddenly exploded while I fell through what I felt like was an endless abyss. Stars and cosmic entities assaulted my eyes as I felt everything that defined me as… as… What was my name again? And I knew no more.

…

* * *

"How is she doctor? What's causing all these symptoms?" A haggard looking Howard Stark demanded the moment his family doctor exited their room.

The doctor stared at Howard for a moment answering. "Maria is going to be alright Mr. Stark, no need to be alarmed."

"But her nausea and everything. Tell me what is wrong Doctor or I swear—"

"Fatigue and Nausea is a common symptom for all expecting mothers Mr. Stark."

"So what does that mean—wait, what did you just say?" Howard babbled, his eyes widening at what the doctor just said.

Th doctor flashed the man with a bright smile. "Congratulations Mr. Stark you're going to have another baby."

* * *

So... What do you guys think? Should I continue? I will probably. I need to get this idea out of my mind. But do tell me what you think about my prologue chapter.

I apologize for any mistakes and grammatical errors. I don't have any beta and I think I don't want to have one to be honest. I always try by best to proofread and edit my stories all I can. Hopefully there's not too much mistakes that I've missed. T

Anyway Thanks for reading! If I get a good response for this chapter I'll post the next one soon.

-stolideux


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here is the second chapter! I got some bad news. I lost all my document files for Love the Pain Away. Now I have to rewrite chapter 11. Now the update is once again pushed back until I finished it. Sorry guys.

Anyways I am speechless by the amount of positive response for the previous chapter of Relentless. Thank you everyone for giving this story a chance. I have a clear view on how I want this story to play out leaving the challenge of constructing a good and believable story (as far as HP and Avengers).

I cut my rambling for now and I'll resume at the end of the chapter. So without further ado..

 **Warning (s): Massive AU! Deviates from HP and MCU canon.**  
 **Fem!Harry**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers. All rights goes to their respective owners.**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Tony P.O.V.

I was a normal day like any other day. There was nothing really special aside from the new lesson about quantum physics that my teacher had introduced to us in class today. Just a normal monday, I woke up, cleaned myself, ate some blueberry pancakes and then off to school I go. But my normal day turns out is not just my typical normal day. I came home from school to a very different house. At 10 years old, I was curious, I mean really curious. The house was lively, way different from the house that I came to know, everyone was like in a festive mood, the maids bustling around like ants either giggling or whispering to one another about something that I don't know.

And you know what the number 1 thing that I _hate?_

I _hate_ not knowing things.

I tossed my school bag at the nearby couch and plopped down the sofa, Jarvis our family butler slash my caretaker picked up my discarded things and looked at me knowingly. "Jarvis?" I called out.

"Yes young sir?"

"What are they whispering about? And what did I tell you about calling me that?" I narrowed my eyes the man when I spied a small lift at the corner of his lips at my inquiry.

"Oh let them be, _Anthony_. They had just heard some wonderful news." The older man replied. Wonderful news? I perked up from my seat and leveled Jarvis a heavy stare hoping that the man would cave and tell me what's all this about.

"I'm afraid it's not my place to tell." Typical vague Jarvis, what else is new?

"You're such a spoil sport Jarvis."

"Yes sir, whatever you say."

It didn't take too long before my father asked me to talk with him. To say I was surprised was an understatement. Howard never asks me to talk with him. Sure he would talk _to me_ (mostly to scold me or something) but not with me. It was always the other way around, me bothering him to notice me and whatnot until it became clear to me that he doesn't really care much about me. I had that epiphany around a year ago. Oh well I guess that's just how it is. At least my Mom, Miss Anna and Jarvis cares.

"Anthony…" He addresses me as the two of us sat in front of each other inside his study.

"Yes dad?"

"We need to talk."

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Dad. Were kinda already are." I sassed back. I did not miss the slight twitch of his lips at my reply.

"Cheeky." He mumbled. "Well it's about your mother." A sense of foreboding slammed into my gut. What? What's wrong with my Mom? Is she sick? What happened? The childish part of me wanted to asks all of this in rapid fire. But the other part, the bigger one quelled the urge and forced my psyche to calm down and let my father finish. I might just jump into the wrong conclusion and make a fool out of myself.

" _Remember, a good scientist always looks at all angles. No stone is left unturned. Look underneath the underneath. A good scientist gathers all the facts before drawing his conclusion…"_ My father's words echoed from the deepest recess of my mind. One of his instilled principle that he had drilled into my mind at a young age. Back when I took everything that came out of his mouth and idolized him like a child I was back then. I was so naïve and gullible back then. Well I'm not saying that I'm not now. But I like to believe that I'm not that naïve or gullible anymore… You know what I mean…

"What's wrong with Mom?" I could hear my voice waver. Howard must have noticed it and calmly placed his hand over my shoulder. His dark eyes—so similar to my own stared at me intently. It was unnerving. I was half expecting a harsh tongue lashing since the only time that Howard would actually look me in the eye is when he's criticizing or scolding me. Then our eyes broke contact.

"Do you remember that one Christmas when you were four years old and you asked your mother if you could have a sibling?"

I was genuinely surprised that he actually remembered that particular event. I, of course remember that day very well. I was four years old and very fascinated about the idea of having a younger sibling. I am ten years old now and still I want one.

Then it hit me. The implication of Howard's words hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew my mouth was hanging open that I look utterly ridiculous but what the heck? Dad just implied that Mom is having a baby!

I'm getting a sibling!

Howard then broke into a smile, a genuine one that I rarely see and ruffled my already messy locks. "Smart boy. Now I don't have to explain how that happened." I wrinkled my nose at that. Nope no need for that. "Now you have to understand that your Mother's condition is very delicate so I don't want you to cause your mother any unnecessary stress. Do you understand Anthony Edward?"

I nodded.

"Good." Howard mumbled with a smile. I flashed another smile at my father before I dismissed myself. As expected, Jarvis was waiting patiently from the outside.

"Are you alright young sir?" he asks. I turned to our family butler and grinned.

"Peachy Jarvis. Everything is just peachy."

…

* * *

Mum was around her fifth month when my future brother or sister started making their presence known. Mom's tummy would do this strange wave like movement and it was weirdest thing ever. At first, it's not really that noticeable. But then I think I had my mind blown when I first felt my sibling kicked me when I was hugging my Mom. But weirdness aside, I couldn't help but feel excited! Well, because I know it's only a matter of time before he or she is here.

"Oh! Did you felt that Tony? That was a rather strong one don't you think?" Mom smiled at me as our hands covered the round of her stomach. I hummed as I felt another kick—albeit a weaker one beneath my hands.

…

* * *

"Young sir. Please calm down. You are wearing the carpet thin." I stopped my pacing and leveled Jarvis a glare. "How am I supposed to calm down Jarvis? I've been waiting for this for weeks!" I shot back, my hand gesturing wildly in the air.

"Be as it may sir. I would appreciate it if you sit down and _patiently_ wait for any news." Jarvis said, his dark eyes bored into mine. I clicked my tongue but complied anyway. There was just something about my butler slash caretaker's stare that makes me just want to obey. But just like a kid with ADHD, I could not stay idle for long (Provided that I was not diagnosed with ADHD, mind you). I pulled out a rubix's cube from my pocket and started to solve it. Anything to distract me.

"What's taking them so long? It's just a check up to see what's my sibling's gender is going to be like right" I asked as I continue to fumble with the toy in my hands.

"Need I remind you sir that your mother's pregnancy is a very delicate affair, so patience Anthony." I huffed at the use of my full name before I discarded the toy from my hand and started up at the bright ceiling.

…

* * *

"IT'S A GIRL! We're having a little girl!" I snapped my eyes open and released a jaw breaking yawn at the ecstatic yells of my father.

"A little _girl_ Jarvis!"

"Wonderful news sir. How is the Missus?"

"Fine. Just fine. Doc said the pregnancy is progressing well."

At times like this I usually feel very annoyed. I don't like being ignored. But I guess I could be the not spoiled brat for now. I was feeling very giddy anyway and just smiled. I suddenly felt Miss Ana's hand on my shoulder and I looked up. She was smiling brightly at me. I smiled back.

"Anthony." I turned around when I heard my father call my name. He approached me and ruffled my hair. It was a such a foreign gesture that I flinched. Surprisingly, he kneeled in front of my so our eyes met. He had his hands both on my shoulders and he stared at me.

Woah.

"Listen son, three months from now, you're going to be a big brother to a little girl. And I want you to understand this because you've been an only child."

Really? That's all he's going to say to me? Of course I know that! I've been waiting to have a sibling for ages and trust me I'm all about renouncing my title as the only Stark child. I'm going to be the best big brother ever!

I smirked at my father. "Don't worry Dad. I completely understand. I'm not a kid anymore." I replied before I pulled away from his grasp and ran into Mom's room. Though I thought I heard Howard mumbled something.

" _Well you're still my little boy."_ Probably just my imagination. No way will my dad very say such words.

Right?

…

* * *

It was raining cats and dogs when my Mom knocked on my door while I was reading my materials for my advance chemistry class.

Genius.

Remember?

I smiled at my Mom as I opened the door of my room. Even in dim lights, my mother still looked beautiful. Her bright green eyes eyed me with love that I couldn't help but return.

"Mom? What are you doing up? It's late! And why are you walking around?" I asked, my eyes immediately travelled down to her swollen mid-section. She was just about ready to pop and should not be walking around alone.

"Pish posh. I am pregnant not crippled. You sounded just like your father just about now." Mom grumbled she walked—er rather waddled into my room before plopping down on the edge of my bed. I shook my head in amusement. My mother is probably the only person that could deal with my father. Well maybe besides Aunt Peggy or Jarvis.

"But really Mom you should be in bed. My little sister is going to arrive soon." I reasoned.

"Oh she's coming alright. Any day now. I for one couldn't wait any longer! I've forgotten about the woes of being pregnant. And your sister is doing a wonderful job at reminding me just that." She huffed as she raised her relatively swollen feet up from the floor. I gently took one of them and rubbed it gently.

"Ohh… You are such a sweet boy Tony. Thank you." Mom moaned. Her feet must have been killing her. "I would have your father rub my feet for me if he wasn't in that blasted conference of his."

"Well that's Dad for you. You are a saint Mom." I murmured. I felt Mom's soft hands on the side of my face, caressing them ever so gently.

"Oh Tony, you have to understand that your father won't be himself if he's not like that. But he loves us very much." I frowned, my eyes instinctively avoided my Mom's. "He has a weird way of showing it." I grumbled.

"Tony…"

"Anyway!" I quickly diverted the conversation before anything else happens. And to be honest, I don't want to damper the mood especially my mom's.

"Do you think she's going to like me?" Mom chuckled as I felt my face heat up, she took my hand and placed it over her swollen middle just in time for my sister to give a rather strong kick.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed. I looked up at my mother and saw her grimacing. The smile on my face immediately fell. A strange feeling suddenly pooled in my gut as I looked at my mom who was clearly suddenly in pain.

"Are you okay Mom?"

Mom flashed me a reassuring smile and just nods. "I'm okay. It's just you're sister is being a bit restless today that's all—" She suddenly let out a pained gasp before she doubled over, a soft moan escaped her lips. I lurched forward and grabbed her as I screamed Jarvis and Miss Anna's names.

"Mom?" I asked again, I could feel my heart hammering against my chest when my Mom grimaced at me. "I… I think your sister can't wait for your dad to come home. She's coming now." And just like that I felt like all hell broke loose. I jumped from the bed and ran to the door, I was almost hit by it when Jarvis, followed by Miss Anna barged into my room.

"Mom's having the baby!" I yelled. Jarvis paled and Miss Anna rushed ahead and helped my Mom.

Another pained moan escaped her lips and I wanted to tear my hair out. I glanced at Jarvis who was in no better shape.

"I'll ready the car." He announced his voice shaky but he had this look of utter urgency in his eyes.

"I'll call Dad."

…

* * *

"—ny."

I groaned.

"Tony." I felt my shoulder being shook as I was roused from my slumber that I didn't know I took. I groaned again.

"Tony wake up." The voice—a man's voice called again. It was my Dad's.

Dad… Mom… Baby…

Sister... Mom… MOM!

I snapped my eyes open and bolted upright, wide awake. I frantically looked around and saw that I was seated outside my Mom's room—in a Hospital. My Dad (when did he arrived?) was towering over me.

"Mom! Dad! Is she okay? Is my sister okay?" I grabbed my dad's trousers and tugged. I was literally drowning in worry.

Howard smiled at me and took my shoulder. "Calm down Anthony. Your mother and sister is alright." He squeezed my shoulder before he guided me to my Mom's room.

A big smile appeared on my face when I laid my eyes on my mother. She was reclined in her bed, sweaty and clearly exhausted but looked very happy. I felt a lump form in my throat as I spied the bundle that was cradled in my mother's arms. Gulping, I took a tentative step, nervous and hesitant before my mom gesture me to come closer. I crossed the distance between the door and my mom's bed in bid strides.

"Hey there big brother." She greets me with a kiss on my forehead. I ended up ignoring her as my eyes zeroed at the swaddled being snuggled on my mother's chest.

"Is that?" I whispered in awe. My mom gently adjusted the bundle's position so that I could get a much clearer view.

A small patch of dark hair lay on top of her small head. She was pink and looked like a knee. I wrinkled my nose slightly.

Then she opened her eyes.

I bit back a gasp as I saw them. Her eyes were the brightest shade of green that I've ever seen. Not neon green but bright emerald it might have been brighter than the gem! I could not keep my eyes off her as this little person—my baby sister blinked at me before releasing a big yawn.

"Wow." I couldn't help but lean closer at her. I have never seen something as beautiful as her. I don't know if that's normal but I felt something grew inside of me. A strong sense of protectiveness over this little person. The urge to always keep her safe from any harm.

"She's perfect isn't she?" I heard my dad whisper at my mom. I ignored him.

"She is. Meet your new sister. Briar Rosabelle Stark."

I grinned as I looked at my mom before I turned again to my sister.

"Hi Brie. I'm Tony. Your big brother. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Fin.

A little chapter featuring 10 year old Tony. Just something to fill in before the story really starts. I hope this chapter is okay.

Anyway just to clear things up. I did not say not did the story said that Briar will not remember everything. If you would read the previous chapter. Hel's exact words were; "-you won't even remember _much_ about your previous life." emphasis on the word 'much'. So what I want to say is that Briar Stark is still the Briar Potter from the HP world. She will not have all the memories her previous life had. But she will know things. She may or may not remember everything (that is for me to decide). So I don't think that she can be considered as an OC.

Just want to clear that up. Thank you for pointing that out to me. :D

Sooo about pairings. I'm sure some of you are already wondering. Well I already have the pairing in mind. wink wink.

Tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm currently working between the next chapter and LTPA. I hope that I can push both chapters out before the month ends (crosses fingers).

Thanks again for reading! Please review!

-Stolideux


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! New Chapter! Sorry it took a while I was out of town and I forgot to bring my notepad and Game of Thrones coughexcusescough. But here it is. I'm so thankful and happy for the positive response that I've receive from everyone! Thank you very much. I apologize if I wasn't able to reply to everyone's review but I'll continue to try.

 **Warning (s): Massive AU! Deviates from HP and MCU Canon**  
 **Fem!Harry**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the Avengers. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Better Days**

* * *

What are dreams? Dreams, according to the dictionary means; a series of thoughts, images and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep ('dream'; Merriam-webster dictionary). During the ancient times, ancient people believed that dreams have prophetic powers whereas science… well it's still a subject that is located in the middle of uncharted waters. Miss Anna once told me that dreams are our lives that we had lived either in the past or in another world. My brother told me that it was a product of my overly imaginative mind. Who do I believe? Well I'm not entirely sure.

My dreams were odd, unusual and most of the time it doesn't make any sense. It would consist of a dark forest or a huge castle and magic. Sometimes I see things. Bad things that I tend to push to the back of my mind the moment I wake up. It felt like it makes sense while at the same time it doesn't. It's all rather confusing for a 7 year old. Maybe it would make sense someday.

Maybe.

"Briar! We're home!" I looked up from the book that I was reading and practically leaped out from my room and ran into the receiving room. Mom and Dad are home!

"Daddy! Mommy!" I squealed in delight as I launched myself into the waiting arms of my father.

"Oh look at you! You look bigger! Did you grow that much in just a week?" Daddy asks as he plants a kiss on my forehead. I giggled. I turned to my Mom and embraced her tightly. She laughs and leans down to kiss my cheeks.

"Oh darlin' we missed you so much." Mom coos at me.

"Mom, it's only been a week. How can you miss me that much?" I asked. I got a peck in the nose. "Well, you're my darling little Rose. Of course I'll miss you." I peppered my mother's face with sloppy kisses (intentionally) as she laughs in delight.

"Is Tony with you? Is he here?" I looked around looking for my older brother. It's been a while since I last saw him and I miss him very much.

I looked at my father expectantly. I noticed the way his lips pursed as slowly the smile that I have on my face fell. "He didn't come home with you did he?" I whispered, disappointed. Here I was expecting to see my brother after months of only phone conversation and he's a no show. Sure he's finishing his degree thesis or whatever that is but… he promised.

I turned to my mom and smiled sadly. I'm sure my eyes are all watery. "But he promised to come home with you. It's almost Christmas."

"Sweetie." Mom started. Suddenly I felt like I wanted to be alone. I kissed my Mom's cheeks and my Dad's before I excused myself back to my room.

I sniffled as I pulled my cover over myself and sniffed again. I didn't want to cry but eyes just won't obey me. I'm seven already! Why am I such a crybaby?

"Stupid Tony. Always breaking promises." I grumbled.

It took me a while to compose myself and realized that I've acted rudely to my parents. I might be a child but I have manners. But right now, I'm too angry at Tony that I just slept.

…

* * *

I woke up to muffled yelling. Slowly I pushed the covers from me and tiptoed out of my room my curiosity getting the best out of me. I looked around and noted that it was the middle of night. The screaming and yelling became clearer as I approached our living room.

"Have you got no shame? Why is it that you do things like this?!" It was my Dad and he sounded angry. I pressed my back against the wall, separating the hallway and the living room.

"I didn't mean it. It just happened. Can we just forget about it? It's late and I'm tired." It was Tony. I clenched my fists tightly. I knew that Tony and Daddy don't really get along, they always argue over things but this… this is the first time in a long while that they had an argument that came into a yelling match. It felt really wrong! I hate seeing or hearing them fighting. They are family—we are family. They are not supposed to fight.

"How long to do plan on continuing this nonsense? You are a Stark! You should know better! All you've done is give your mother grief and break your sister's faith in you!" I sucked my breath at the scathing words my father just said. I am not looking forward to what outburst Tony is going to give.

"You are a disappointment! Underserving of the Stark name." I gasped. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as my father continue.

"HOWARD!" Mom. I didn't realize that she would be there I until I heard her.

"So you finally said it took you seventeen years to finally say that to my face. Well you know what? I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment. But maybe if you've been a better father to me I wouldn't be such a disappointment in your eyes! You were never there for me. You've always looked down on me and I resented you for that! I resented you even more because you favored and dotted on Briar more than you did with me. Like she was the only child you have."

I chocked back a sob, my knees suddenly felt jelly and I slid down against the wall.

"Don't get me wrong. I love Briar very much. And that would never change." That's it. I don't want to hear any more of this. I stood up from the wall and backed away to the stairs. But I didn't notice the table behind me and I ended up bumping into it. The table toppled over and I gasped in surprise. My breath hitched as my throat burned, Tony and Dad's words rang loudly in my ears. I looked down at the toppled table and sobbed.

"Briar…" I turned around and saw my Mom and quickly backed away my head shaking. I spotted Tony behind her looking at me guiltily, daddy was still in the room, I could see him but he avoided looking at me.

I didn't want to hear anymore and just turned around and climbed back to the second floor of our home completely ignoring Tony and Mom's calls.

I ran through the halls until I arrived near Jarvis and Miss Anna's room and as expected, Jarvis was there to meet me. I didn't care anymore and just tackled him into a hug and bawled away.

I hate seeing my family like this.

I knew that we were far from perfect but still we are family. Tony and Daddy's words cut deep that I'm pretty sure that it would drive the two of them further than ever. Now that I think about it I couldn't help but blame myself.

"I'm sorry…" I sobbed into Jarvis' robe. He gently scooped me up and carried me in his arms. I could feel Miss Anna's soft hands on my hair as the three of us walked to my room.

"What for?" He asked.

"It's my fault that Tony and Daddy fought." I mumbled between sobs.

"Hush now dear. It's not your fault." I wanted to tell him otherwise but I couldn't as I gingerly fell asleep against Jarvis' chest.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep you bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all_

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _That I cannot see_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be…_

' _Difficult… very difficult. Plenty of courage and thirst to prove yourself… My… my that's interesting. Now where do I put you miss…?"_

" _Better be—"_

I slowly opened my eyes as I woke up from my surprisingly restful sleep and with a new dream to top it all. And this one was much clearer than the previous one. A song about hats? What's that about? Nonetheless it's the more vivid one that I've had in months. I usually get one of these dreams twice a month.

Trust me. I counted. It just gets weirder and weirder. What's next Centaurs and unicorns? I shook my head awake as I pulled myself away from the comfort that is my bed. Jarvis must have carried me back here last night.

Last night.

A heavy feeling suddenly loomed over me as I remembered what happened last night. Now I'm dreading to face my family for breakfast. It's going to be very very awkward.

I curled my knees up to my chest as I sighed. The view from my window was bleak. The ground was white as the snow covered the earth overnight.

'Way to celebrate Christmas.' I mumble to myself. It was the 23rd of December, almost Christmas, I should be in festive mood right now like any other year but the Christmas cheer seemed to elude me due to the heaviness that I'm feeling right now. I looked down to my arms and notice something that wasn't there yesterday.

It was a small patch of red skin, like rash. It's not itchy or painful. 'That wasn't there yesterday.' I thought to myself. I poked around it and found another near the crook of my elbow. 'I must have hit it last night.'

knock knock

The firm knocks on my door pulled me from my thoughts as I stood up and pattered down to open the door of my room which was unlocked.

It was Tony.

He flashed me a sheepish smile but I'm not having it. I'm still annoyed at him and everything. I didn't slam the door at his place but I didn't smile at him either. I ignored him and went back to my bed quickly cocooned myself under my covers and snuggled with my comfy pillows.

"Oh come on Brie. Don't be like that."

"Go away Tony." I grounded out, determined to ignore my brother for the rest of the day. And I really I don't want to look at him right now, seeing him would remind of the things that I've heard last night. I don't want to see Tony look at me with pity in his eyes.

The edge of my bed tipped slightly before I felt Tony's arm wrapping itself around my body. He was snuggled behind me just like I would do with him when I was younger.

"I'm sorry Brie." He whispered. Sorry for what? For breaking his promise? Or was it something else? I wanted to ask but decided against it.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise…again. I'm really sorry." My back was still against his and I felt his lips on the crown of my head. I bit my lip. I don't want to cry. I don't want to.

"I'm sorry about last night."

I let a soft sigh before I twisted my body so I was facing Tony. "You don't have the say sorry about last night. I'm not angry because of last night." True, I don't hold the things that Tony said last night against him. I love my brother and I've known about his cracked relationship with Dad for years now. I maybe a child but I am not blind.

"But you broke your promise with me." I whispered as I stared intently at Tony's eyes.

"I know and I'm very sorry about that. I know I did it again but I never meant for it to happen." He sighed as he nuzzled himself undermy thick dark locks.

"Okay. But next time don't make promises that you can't keep…okay? I'll keep on trying to understand you Tony. But you don't have to lie to me to me. Even if you say No to me it won't change that fact that you are my brother and I love you." I smiled at him. Tony on the other hand was gaping at me. Like he was staring at me like I grew another head of something before it melted into a soft look. He kissed me on the forehead and chuckled.

"Okay. I promise."

"You sure?" I raised an eyebrow at him my lips curling into a teasing smile.

"Don't worry. I'll keep this one."

"Good."

"I love you Briar."

"I love you too Tony."

…

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed by rather peacefully though there is an obvious tension between Tony and Daddy whenever the two of them are in the same room. They would pretend to actually get along with each other whenever I'm around though. It's funny to watch because they don't have to pretend. They just have to be there by each other. Mom baked some of our favorite cookies at Christmas Eve and Tony and Dad almost when to blows with each other for the last piece but surely you can see a change in their relationship. It's nothing big but it's there. I'm just glad that they are at least trying to understand each other.

A perfect family we may not be. But still at the end of the day we are still a family. And I love them dearly. I maybe a child but I'm not too young to wish for my family to be always be happy and safe. We have our differences and sometimes we would argue but we are family.

I just hope that it would always be like this.

And just like that the Christmas Holidays are gone and over with. What I didn't know is that a storm is coming and my family is going to be caught in the middle of it.

* * *

Done! I'm sorry if it's a little on the short side. I really don't know what else I can put in this chapter. I wanted to show how Briar's life is like at the moment. And of course even if she has a new a family it's not full of sunshine and rainbows especially between Tony and Howard. But things will take a turn in the following chapter. Towards Good or Bad? We'll see.

Briar will have magic. Yay! But in a different sense. There is no magic in this universe well aside from Dr. Strange but still. She will have magical abilities but would be limited because she won't have anything to conduct it. She'll most likely look into a different stuff to act as her wand or something once she rediscovers her abilities. And that is going to happen...soon.

First hurdle and the catalyst of the story will be revealed next chapter. If you spotted the clue in the story... then good job!

Okay. Please tell me what you think about the chapter! Give me something to work with suggestions, comments, critiques please do so. I want to improve my writing that's why I'm writing fanfiction. So hopefully you guys will help me with this.

Thank you very much for tuning in. Love the Pain Away should be updated soon.

Till the next chapter!

-Stolideux


End file.
